This invention relates to electronic circuitry, and more particularly to shielding that may be used around such circuitry to reduce electro-magnetic radiation from or to such circuitry (so-called electro-magnetic interference or EMI).
A traditional way to reduce EMI for electronic circuitry is to place electrically conducting (typically metal) shielding around the circuitry, which shielding is connected to electrical ground (i.e., a source of electrical ground potential or voltage). For example, several electronic circuit components that have been mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) may be placed under a metal cover or inside a metal container (“can”). A layer of electrical insulation may be included between the circuit components and this metal shielding to ensure that the shielding cannot cause any short circuits in the electronic circuitry by making electrical contact with that circuitry.
A possible problem with the foregoing approach is that the metal shielding is typically fabricated in advance with a predetermined size and shape, which size and shape the shielding retains after the shielding has been combined with the electronic circuitry to be shielded. This means that because of manufacturing tolerances for (1) the electronic circuitry, (2) the shielding, and (3) any insulation used between the circuitry and the shielding, the shielding must be made significantly larger than the theoretical minimum size the shielding could have. Such results are inconsistent with the need to make many types of electronic devices as small as possible.